objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dobjects 1x05
i hate continuing things The Elimination (no name was given to this episode) Speaker: ok, so, I'm not gonna do anything since no one's interested and that drop in motivation is back so, door is eliminated Door: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dobjects Cart :Wheely: Uhh, speaker, it's been 6 months! and no new challenge! :Speaker: well... just think of one :Wheely: well, me and 1-Ball gonna play some BFDI Kart, see you in the morning :Speaker: Wait, BFDI Kart? :Wheely: Uhh, yeah :Speaker: WHEELY YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE GREATEST IDEA! :Wheely: uhh, what do you mean :Speaker: We can have, a go-karting challenge! it will be amazing, wheely, text everyone to come back to the area :The Next Day :Speaker: alright guys, im sorry we didn't have a challenge for 6 whole monthsAt least in the Dobjects world, which as suggested by episode 3, is objectlandiabut, as always, my motivation is back :DVD: it always is back, and then it goes two episodes later :Speaker: But, who wants to go Go-Karting?! :Everyonne: ME ME ME! :Speaker: Ok then!, grab a kart :Everyone gets a Wild Wing :Speaker: 3, 2, 1... :???: WAIT! :A mysterious Book looking character come in :Encyclopedia: you left me out in episode 2, and you said next episode, here i am now! :Speaker: err...you wanna be a judge :Encyclopedia: oh, ok :Speaker: We need two mare judges :Flaggy: how about Glassy? :Speaker: OK :Fork: Urgh :Glassy: Woah, have i rejoined? :Speaker: No, you're just a judge, aaaaaaaaaand, you! :Deoderant: yeah, me? WOAH! :Speaker: Remember, the order you came in the race is not the overall score, for how well you did in the race, you shall receive up to 48 bonus points, the highest possible score is 60, the lowest being 5, anyways :The Judges: 3, 2, 1, GO! :At least 3 or 4 hours of racing later :Speaker: and here are the final scores for the race! ---- *Guitar - 12 ptsThe entire scoreboard was made on a randomiser, i apologize in advance *Flaggy - 11 pts *Fork - 10 pts *Jupiter - 9 pts *Cheeseburger - 8 pts *DVD - 7 pts *Beef - 6 pts *Splodge - 5 pts *1-Ball - 4 pts *Car - 3 pts *Wheely - 2 pts *Cola-Bottle - 1 pt ---- :Deodorant: good scores, the red rovers seem to have the blue beavers on their tails :Splodge: BAD PUN! :Glassy: but now, you guys get to do tricks for round two :2 and either 15 or 30 minutes later :Speaker: your trick round scores are as followed ---- *Beef - 48 ptssame story here *Jupiter - 44 pts *Fork - 40 pts *Flaggy - 36 pts *Car - 32 pts *Cola-Bottle - 28 pts *Cheeseburger - 24 pts *Splodge - 20 pts *1-Ball - 16 pts *DVD - 12 pts *Guitar - 8 pts *Wheely - 4 pts ---- :Encyclopedia: Your final scores are as followed ---- *Jupiter - 55pts *Beef - 54pts *Fork - 50pts *Flaggy - 47pts *Car - 35pts *Cheeseburger - 32pts *Cola-Bottle - 29pts *Splodge - 25pts *1-Ball - 20pts *Guitar - 20pts *DVD - 19pts *Wheely - 6pts ---- :Speaker: Wait, whats this :Speaker reads note sent by Crayon :Guitar, Flaggy, Jupiter and Cheeseburger, you guys cheated so your points will be retracted to 0 ---- *Beef - 54pts *Fork - 50pts *Car - 35pts *Cola-Bottle - 29pts *Splodge - 25pts *1-Ball - 20pts *DVD - 19pts *Wheely - 6pts *Jupiter - 0 pts *Flaggy - 0 pts *Cheeseburger - 0 pts *Guitar - 0 pts ---- :Speaker: so yeah, vote one of the four cheaters off, voting ends 10 days after this episode was released Voting has officially closed Category:Dobjects